


Garrison Days

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: "So Keith was looking for it. Then it turned out what kind of game was that. They had a glass in the middle of the circle they made of themselves. Someone spin the glass and the spinner had to kiss the person the glass was pointing on. Then who got the kiss, spun the glass again. First Keith thought they are not enough for this game. Then he didn’t care. He panicked."





	Garrison Days

Sheith month Day 7 - Garrison Days | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/08/23

AN: I’m not good at this, sorry

 

–

It was a very rare occasion Keith went to parties. This was the third he appeared since he entered the Garrison. This one was held by the seniors and he thought it will be appreciated if he showed his face. Just a few drinks and after an hour he could make his leave. At least, he planned like this.

Keith didn’t really was a fan of alcohol, but he had the suspect his drink had some. Not much, but enough for him to found himself in a corner - the party was at the dorm - with a few seniors sitting in a circle. There were Alma, a girl with long, curly, mint green hair and yellow eyes, Matt, the geek genius and Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane, who was Keith’s idol. That older boy flew like was born with wings and had great instinct for everything, and Keith hoped one day he can be a person like him. So he was so happy and grateful when they invited him to this… game.

So Keith was looking for it. Then it turned out what kind of game was that. They had a glass in the middle of the circle they made of themselves. Someone spin the glass and the spinner had to kiss the person the glass was pointing on. Then who got the kiss, spun the glass again. First Keith thought they are not enough for this game. Then he didn’t care. He panicked.

Alma started, since this was her idea. She spun the glass and it stopped pointing on Shiro. Keith pinned his eyes on the older boy, and he felt his cheeks warmed up. He felt… jealousy? Shiro leant in, and Alma placed a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry, I cheated a bit,” she said with a soft chuckle. Shiro just smiled, then he spun the glass. It stopped pointing on… Keith. What?

Keith looked up quickly. Shiro smiled at him. Oh, crap. This time Keith’s face was burning and he felt that amount of embarrassment he never felt before. “Go for it!” Alma tossed Keith’s shoulder and he leant closer to Shiro. He squeezed his eyes. Just a kiss on his cheek, not a big deal. He tried to calm himself down. He could hear Alma was giggling, then he felt a soft touch under his chin.

Keith opened his eyes and saw Shiro lifting his head, still keeping his index and middle finger under his chin. “I won’t hurt you,” he said a softly, reassuring smile. Keith nodded. He wanted to act cool, but it was hard. Shiro leant to him, Keith’s eyes slid closed again and… Keith didn’t even feel the hot breath before, just the soft lips - on his own lips. He kissed back, but it ended a heartbeat later.

Shiro pulled away - _Did he really lick his lips?_. “All right, I get something to drink.” And with that he jumped on his feet and left. Keith stared after him.

“See you later,” Alma waved, then started to talk with Matt about something Keith didn’t understand, all he knew was it was about functions.

He gathered his strength and stood up to get some fresh air or something, maybe leave. This was too much for him. As he tried to approach the door, he felt a soft tug. He glanced down at his hand and saw slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. He stopped and looked up the fingers’ owner - Shiro.

“Sorry if I scared you before,” he said.

“It’s nothing,” Keith answered. Shiro slowly let him off.

“I asked Alma to put on this little show.”

_What?_

“I didn’t dare just to ask you.”

_What the actual hell?_

“Keith–”

Keith moaned. He stared at Shiro wide eyes. “You remember my name?”

Shiro laughed softly and he scratched his nape nervously.. “Of course. I had my eyes on you since you entered the Academy.”

“What?”

“You caught my attention,” Shiro explained, then he wrapped his fingers around Keith’s wrist again and gently pulled him away. Keith didn’t resist. Shiro led them out of the dorm, and stopped near its stairs. The night sky spread itself widely over them with a billion shining dots on its ink coloured velvet. It was beautiful.

“–So, when I saw you arrived this party, I asked Alma to help me get a chance to kiss you.”

“Oh, my god,” Keith moaned. He just realised Shiro was talking to him, explaining himself and he missed almost all of it because he was lost in his thoughts.

“All I ask is give a chance to me. To… get to know each other a little better. Maybe a date.”

Keith bit down on his lower lip. He nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, okay, let’s go on a date.”

“Oh my god, oh–” Shiro grinned happily and Keith thought he was so beautiful with his shining eyes and happy smile. He picked up Keith and spun around, laughing into his hair. “Thank you,” he breathed after he stopped and put Keith back down.

“I have one request. Two! Two requests.”

“What are they?”

“First, please, just ask me if you want to kiss.”

Shiro nodded. He faked he was dead serious. “I can do that. The other?”

Keith stepped to him, placed his hands on his shoulder and smiled at him. “Kiss me.”

Shiro grinned. “Gladly,” he whispered. He nuzzled Keith’s nose while he slid his arms around the younger cadet’s waist and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly - at first - and Keith kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
